Special Christmas
by UchihAnnaHyuga
Summary: Neji wanted to give Sasuke a gift on Christmas. Will he accept it? I'm bad at summary and this is my first fic so please be nice. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **

**The Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Special Christmas**

**Pairing: SasuNeji, SasukexNeji**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance, Yaoi, **

**Summary: Neji wanted to give Sasuke a gift on Christmas. Will he accept it? I'm bad at summary and this is my first fic so please be nice. Please R&R.**

"My youthful rival Neji – kun!", the Hyuga who was about to exit the classroom was backed out inside upon hearing his oh so youthful friend, Rock Lee. He sighed thinking what will be the dreadful challenge this time. At that time, Lee together with Tenten entered the room with gifts in hand.

"The youthful Christmas is here Neji – kun. Don't you have something youthful for me?" he asked wiggling his bushy brows at Neji.

"Lee, you shouldn't force someone to give you a gift." Tenten scolded him and extended her hand with the gift to Neji. "Here, Neji – kun Merry Christmas." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you, Tenten." He reached at his bag to retrieve the gifts he prepared for his friends. "Here, Merry Christmas to you too."

"And this youthful gift is from me Neji. I'm sure you'll like this youthful thing." Lee grinned at him. "Merry Christmas Neji – kun" then tried to hug Neji who scampered away from him.

"Don't you dare hug me Lee." He glared at him. "Merry Christmas, thanks for the gift" he said then handed Lee's gift.

"Oh my youthful rival, thank you so much for this very youthful gift." Neji then walked past his friends to the hallways. "See you later."

Neji went to his locker to get ready and go home. That encounter with Lee and Tenten delayed his time to meet with his cousin. He walked a little faster since Hinata will be waiting for him at the school gate. Neji took his bento and noticed the gift he planned to give to his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Who would have known the two of them would become friends despite their constant argument and cold treatment with each other. Neji known as the "The Ice Prince of Konoha" and Sasuke "The cold bastard", well that was according to one Uzumaki Naruto. Everybody believes they hate each other.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the screaming of those crazy girls whom he was sure to be chasing a very handsome Uchiha. Neji watched as Sasuke tried to get away from the hordes of fangirls who chuck gifts and Christmas cards with hearts and kisses on it to , those crazy fangirls. He was glad those girls have stopped tormenting him ever since they've known he was well… gay. He had accepted a long time ago that he does not and will never like girls. He had thought it will be a problem to his family but it turns out that his uncle Hiashi accepted him wether he is straight or not. He had known all along after all. His cousins Hinata and Hanabi don't mind either and so his friends. Even Uchiha Sasuke did not try to make fun of him, it's actually the opposite. The Hyuga was puzzled why the bastard defended him from the guys in their school who try and pick on him when they learned he is not straight. Since then, Sasuke could be seen constantly with him. They became companions and eventually best of friends. Sasuke understands him in some degree that others don't. There is more to Sasuke than meets the eye. That's why he fell for him. Yes, the Hyuga fell for the Uchiha. Neji is in love with Sasuke.

"Hyuga!", Neji snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing someone call to him. He looked up and saw Sasuke approaching him carrying the gifts from his fangirls. The Uchiha is sporting an annoyed look on his face. Neji blinked at Sasuke and tried hard not to laugh but failed.

"What are you lauging at Hyuga? Quit it already.", he glared at Neji.

"I'm glad I won't have to endure crazy fangirls anymore" he answered. Sasuke shoved the gifts in Neji's hands and turn towards his locker. "Take it. I don't want it. Do what you want throw it away or whatever. I don't care."

Neji stared in shock, "The hell you're throwing these away Sasuke. You shouldn't have accepted these gifts if you're just going to put them into trash." Neji barked at the Hyuga. He was getting mad at Sasuke for being an insensitive jerk. Sure those girs are annoying but they don't deserve this kind of treatment. They may have put a lot of effort for these gifts to give to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, you should…"

"I don't want them Hyuga." Sasuke cut him off on his rant. "I'll only accept gifts from my brother and from someone special to me." Sasuke went off leaving Neji dumbfounded.

"Neji Nii – san what's wrong?" Hinata asked her cousin. A worried expression could be seen on her face. "Let me guess, it's about Sasuke – san isn't it?"

Neji stopped walking and faced Hinata, "I'm having second thought on giving my gift to Sasuke." Hinata knows about his feelings for the Uchiha. "Oh! But why, you and Sasuke – san are best friends now right?"

"He said he only accept gifts from his brother Itachi and from someone special to him." Neji answered solemnly. Hinata smiled in understanding at her cousin. She knows how he feels. Neji doesn't want to be rejected and be embarrassed in front of Sasuke but from what she observed from the two, Sasuke reciprocates whatever feelings her cousin harboured for the Uchiha. She's not the only one who noticed this. Their friends, especially Naruto, saw the look Sasuke has been giving to Neji. A look that's full of affection and longing.

"You worry too much Nii – san. There is nothing to worry about. It's Christmas, and I'm sure Sasuke will accept your gift. Everything will be alright Nii – san." She smiled at Neji wholeheartedly and reached for his hand. "Let's hurry Nii – san, I'm hungry!" Neji smiled back at her. He just hope what her cousin said is true. He hopes Sasuke will accept his gift, that he is special to him.

- Christmas Eve -

Sasuke stared at the lighted snowman and lanterns on the street. He watched the families happily gathering to prepare for that night festivity. Itachi is the only family he has before meeting Neji. He is content knowing that his brother is able to spend Christmas with him. He is not one for gifts, but he would be glad if Neji gave him one. Sasuke sighed to himself, "He didn't give me any, maybe I should have asked him to buy me anything. It's not that bad right, to ask for a gift?"

"You're gift is under the tree Otouto." Sasuke turned around and saw his brother smirking at him. He was so caught up with his thoughts of Neji that he didn't notice his brother listening to him talking to his self. With that smirk on his brother's face, he already knew what was coming. "Oh, are you talking about Neji? Don't tell me he didn't give you any?" his brother teased.

"Shut up Itachi! It's not my fault he's so dense." Itachi laughed at him. "Sasuke you still have 3 hours, you still have hope you know." He didn't answer, he just look at his older brother walk back inside.

Hyuga Hiashi stared at the gifts on the living room. These are the gifts that Sasuke forced on Neji. "Neji" he called out. "Are these gifts all yours?" Neji came from the kitchen. He saw his uncle staring at the gifts while his cousin Hanabi tried to open every gift that would pick her curiosity. "Can I take one Neji Nii?" Hanabi asked.

"Uhm, No uncle, actually it was Sasuke's given to him from his fangirls. He said he doesn't want them so he gave them to me." Neji turned to Hanabi so that his uncle won't notice the blush that adorns his face. "Sure Hanabi – chan go take one or two. I'll just give it to charity, I guess." he said contemplating at his idea.

The blush didn't go unnoticed to Hiashi. 'Huh, I guess he likes that kid' he thought before spoking to Neji. "Neji, is there someone you like?" Hiashi tried to stifle his laugh at the reaction on Neji's face. His nephew's pale face is now as red as tomato. Ah Hyuga Hiashi is enjoying this. "Who is he nephew?"

Neji tried to stop the blush and glared at his uncle. "N – no one." but his uncle just smirk at him. Damn his uncle. Who would have thought he likes teasing his nephew? "But Neji – kun I believe there is someone. Who is he? Let me guess.. hmm is it Naruto – san? Or Lee – san?

"Hell no!" he snapped back at his uncle still blushing.

"If it's not them then, Hmm, I don't think it's Uchiha – san. He's not your type 'coz he's a bastard just like Naruto – san said. I think it's…", Hiashi was cut off by his nephew

"How would you know I don't like him? And Sasuke is not a bastard." he answered back. Anger could be seen in his eyes but it was replaced with a confused look when he saw his uncle's amused expression. Then his uncle smiled.

"I was right then. The gift on your bedside table is for him." Hiashi turned around and look at his watch. "Oh, you still have time to deliver that gift. Just come back before midnight."

He then remembered he hasn't given the gift to Sasuke. Neji hurriedly went to his room to get the gift and made his way to Sasuke's house.

Hiashi watched his nephew run away, 'Hizashi, Can you see it. I'm sure you're son will be happy.' Hanabi walked beside his father, "Neji Nii sure can run that fast father, Hinata - Neechan". "Well Hanabi – chan, aren't you glad Sasuke – san is going to be your Nii – san too?

"Hell, yeah!" Hiashi smirked at his daughter's answer.

Neji was standing at Sasuke's gate for 40 minutes already and still does not have the guts to press the doorbell. He's very nervous. He doesn't know what will be Sasuke's reaction once he gave him his gift. Neji inhaled deeply and tried to press the botton again, when the gate suddenly opened to reveal Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"Neji!" Itachi said a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ahm, uh.. Is Sasuke there?" he stuttered. "I just want to give him something." Itachi's smirk only grew wider.

"Sasuke!" he called back. "Sasuke, come out of here."

"I don't want to!" he heard Sasuke shouted back.

"Just come out or you'll regret it if you don't!" Neji heard the door yanked open and footsteps approached them. "What the fuck Itachi? You.." Sasuke stopped yelling when he noticed Neji.

"N – Neji." Itachi let out a chuckle and received a glared from Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm out of here. Enjoy kids. I'll be back before midnight Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't stop glaring at his brother. "Damn Itachi." Then Sasuke focused his attention at Neji. The Hyuga's face is red. He presumed that it was because of the cold. Unbeknownst to him, Neji was really embarrassed realizing that Itachi knows why he was there in the first place.

"You're cold. Why are you out here at this time?" Sasuke gently brush his fingers on Neji's cheeks. If it's even possible, Neji's face turned redder.

Sasuke observed Neji. 'Why is he here? He's acting very nervous and his face is red. Is he sick?'

Neji on the other hand is trying to think how he will give it to Sasuke. 'What if he won't accept it? I'm not someone special and it will be very embarrassing if he rejects it but he has to try.' He held out a package to Sasuke. 'This is it; I hope this will not ruin our friendship.' Neji breathed deeply, "Please, open it. That's my gift for you. Merry Christmas"

He looked at his feet fidgeting. He can't look in Sasuke's eyes. He's afraid that he will see anger in those eyes, anger towards him. He heard Sasuke tore the package and waited for his reaction. There is nothing but silence. Neji started to look up at Sasuke but stopped. Tears are starting to form in his eyes. His heart aches. Sasuke is handing the gift back to him. He was rejected. He was right; he is not someone special for Sasuke.

He took the scarf he made and looked at Sasuke but he is not looking at him. Tears fell in his eyes. Sasuke can't even take a look at him. He is mad at him.

Neji decided to take his leave but he was stopped by Sasuke's words.

"Put it on me," Neji turned around with shock. Was he just hearing it? He just stared at Sasuke who is now facing him with a blush on his face.

"Wh-what did you say, Sasuke?" he asked again to make sure. Sasuke did not ask him to put the scarf on him, right?

"I said put it on Me.", an annoyed but somehow amused expression on his face. "Damn it Neji hurry up it's getting colder, and what do you think you're doing walking away like that? I haven't given you my gift yet." Still no reaction from Neji. He was rooted where he was standing. Sasuke sighed. He knows why Neji reacted like that. The Hyuga thought he was rejected. Sasuke decided that he will take things on his hand.

Neji was snapped back to reality when Sasuke approached him and cupped his face while looking him in the eyes. They were so close. He could see different emotions in his eyes, amusement, joy and.. Love.

"Put it on me, Neji." Neji nodded and started to wrap the scarf around Sasuke's neck all the while not breaking their eye contact. He was hypnotized. Neji gasped upon feeling Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his forehead on his. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath ghosting his lips. Neji could hear his heart pounding very hard in his chest. If he move just an inch, he was sure to make contact on Sasuke with a kiss. He wondered how those lips would feel upon his. Sasuke's one hand brushed the tears in his eyes then to his cheek.

"I thought you will never come around." Sasuke said then tilt Neji's head and kissed him. Neji's eyes widened in shock but eventually closed it trying to feel more of Sasuke's soft lips upon his. Sasuke kissed him deeply and passionately pouring all his kept up feelings and emotions for Neji. He was starting to believe that he was wrong with his assumption that Neji is inlove with him. He was losing hope. But he come around and upon feeling Neji kissed him back and wrapped his around his neck, there is no doubt now. Neji is his.

The need to breath and a faked cough forced them to break the kiss only to see Itachi leaning at the wall smirking. "I'll take it you enjoyed yourself." He then walked inside the laughing at the blushing couple outside.

Neji looked at Sasuke. Happiness and love could be seen in his beautiful lavender eyes. He leaned closer at Sasuke. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke!"

"Merry Christmas, Neji!" he whispered back. The true meaning hidden in those words and as the snow started to fall making the surroundings colder, they are sure the following days, months and years to come will be warmer because they have their friends and family. And they have each other.

**- The End -**


End file.
